Para siempre
by Lalenca
Summary: nunca lo sabras, nunca te lo dire, pero ya te vas. para siempre... como estas dos palabras tan simples podrían causar tanto daño y dolor...


Se iba acabando… lentamente,

Se iba acabando… lentamente,

Bueno por lo menos así parecía.

Cada día de esa semana era todo para mi, lo único que valía la pena esos días era verlo, si patético… querer levantarse solo por salir rápido y mirarlo aunque sea a lo lejos ver ese cabello puntiagudo y único, hacía que mi corazón diera latidos tan fuertes que cualquiera cerca los hubiera escuchado, pasar el día a su lado aun cuando yo sea invisible para él, obviamente sabe que existo pero supongo que entienden a que me refiero.

El simple hecho de poder sentarme a su lado a la hora de almorzar o coger "de casualidad" un sitio a su costado en los buses y mirarlo de reojo, saber que nunca se va a ir, que todavía va a estar mas tiempo conmigo, es lo único que importa, es lo único que realmente importa, verdad?

Llamar su atención… claro como si fuera fácil… pero lo intente, cualquier persona con este vacío por dentro lo hubiera intentado, y aunque para él no tuviera el mismo significado que para mí, cada sonrisa que me dedicaba me llevaba a otra parte, sin poder evitarlo lo miraba a los ojos y me perdía, _me perdía_ en ese verde de su mirada, tenía que voltear la cabeza para aguantar la sangre que venía a mis mejillas; tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada.

Claro él nunca lo sabrá, nunca se lo diré, no pienso sacrificar la amistad que tengo con él, por mas que cada vez que lo vea me quiera arrojar a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo quiero y cuanto significa para mi, nunca se lo diría…

La semana termina eso significa que estaré mas lejos de el. Ja… ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia y ahora nos tenemos que separar, supongo que simplemente la vida me detesta.

Nos alejamos pero él no lo nota, yo por mi parte lo lloro interminables noches en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, los recuerdos vienen a mi mente como si todo estuviera volviendo a pasar, como si el disco duro de mi cabeza me quisiera hacer sufrir y hacerme ver que no importa cuan cerca estuve de él, ahora la soledad es mi única acompañante; y al final logro dormir, con los ojos rojos y ardiéndome pero nada es perfecto, sueño y adivinen con que? … si, con él, con su sonrisa, con su actitud arrogante y que tanto me gusta, con su capacidad de hacerme temblar solo por sentir que esta cerca de mi, por sus ojos, esos ojos que nunca olvidare…

Y así se paso el año, nos veíamos varias veces pero él estaba en su burbuja indiferente a mi; pasaron de esta manera, con algunas visitas y almuerzos, algunos años mas y así también mis sentimientos crecieron, no me importa lo que todos digan, él era lo mas importante para mi; recuerdo que el siguió con su vida, yo? Yo me moría poco a poco, pero siempre el detestable rayo de esperanza caía sobre mí y me daba fuerzas. Porque sencillamente no me dejabas descansar en un sueño eterno, en un sueño en donde estaba junto a él y todo tenía lógica.

Su ultimo año estaba pasando, se lo diría, lo llegaría a saber? , para que total dudo que él sienta lo mismo, dudo él se la pase pensando en cuanta falta le hago, lo dudo; se va, _para siempre_, no solo por un tiempo, si no para siempre, nunca mas verlo, nunca mas saber que estará lo suficientemente lejos para estar cerca. P-a-r-a s-i-e-m-p-r-e… como dos palabras tan insignificantes pueden causar tanto daño y dolor, tanto _dolor_… dolor que perforaba mi corazón, dejaba marcas imborrables, que ni siquiera yo se si el tiempo borrará.

Paso el tiempo, la fecha cada vez era mas próxima, el _para siempre_ acechaba cada vez mas tu nombre, dejándolo borroso y difícil de rescatar.

El día llego, el miedo invadía cada espacio de mi cuerpo, no te volvería a ver, pero tenía mis recuerdos, no? Aun podía regresar corriendo a esconderme en los recuerdos y no salir mas quedarme para siempre ahí, de nuevo las palabras que irónicamente ahora significan mi salvación.

Te despedíamos, pero por que?

Porque en vez de apoyarte y decirte que todo ira bien, que tengas un buen viaje, no se; lo único que mi frágil cuerpo pudo hacer fue llorar, _llorar_, las lagrimas me traicionaban, caían y no paraban, bajaron hasta humedecerme por completo las mejillas y comencé a respirar entrecortado, cada cantidad de aire que entraba por mis pulmones lo único que hacia era empeorarlo, el miedo me tomaba completamente haciéndome olvidar cualquier cosa que haya ocupado mi mente antes, cualquier pensamiento, recuerdo, se fue, lo invadió una completa oscuridad que me llamaba a formar parte de ella; y cuando menos lo espero unos brazos rodean mis hombros, siento el calor que irradian y me dejé llevar por el calor, una nueva sensación me invade, deja atrás a la oscuridad y de repente siento una respiración demasiado cerca de mi oreja tanto así que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina y que cada terminación nerviosa se pusiera atenta, huh… infantil no?, un susurro, mas como una plegaria, _la voz_, la voz que tanto añore escuchar, la voz que algún día solo se dirigiría a mi, me dijo :"No llores, Roxas"

_No llores Roxas_, que fácil era para él decirlo, que fácil era pedir algo que simplemente no se podía cumplir, que fácil era para él total él no estaba sufriendo pero aun así asentí y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que tan valioso son los recuerdos, los recuerdos de él, los recuerdos que poco a poco se irán reemplazando por otros, el recuerdo de cuando su voz solo se dirigió a mí…

Me soltó y dándose la vuelta se despidió de todos y tan lentamente como empezó este hermoso sentimiento él camino hacia la puerta, la puerta que nos separaría definitivamente, la puerta del _para siempre_, te volvería a ver, esa es una respuesta que se la tendría que dejar al tiempo.

"Axel…"- murmure.


End file.
